


To Serve in Heaven

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [57]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of all the stress of Renji's brother's arrest and the fraternization charges, Byakuya thinks offer to buy Renji a beer at an izakaya  near the Second Divsion to unwind.  Renji isn't quite expecting what happens when Byakuya has too much to drink....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the return of 'dark' Byakuya. For those reading for the sexy bits, feel free to skip down to the last space break and go from there.
> 
> Also, kudos as always to my awesome beta-reader and cheerleader Josey (cestus)!

Byakuya waited for Renji at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the Second Division’s grounds. The wind tore at the top branches of the maples, sending scarlet leaves tumbling through the air to scatter at Byakuya’s feet. They spun and swirled in eddies that glowed translucently in the bright autumn sun, like cherry blossoms turned to blood.

Zabimaru had returned a few moments ago. Byakuya felt its presence re-enter the zanpakutō like a rumbling roar. Renji must be on his way now. However, the nue had stayed with Renji much longer than Byakuya expected it would after Soi Fon put an end to the questioning and turned off the monitors. Had something else happened that the demon’s calming presence was needed?

Byakuya lifted the zanpakutō to look at it. Once, not that long ago, Byakuya would’ve found its crimson wrappings garish and brash. Now, though they perhaps still were, the ribbons could only remind him of his lover’s fiery hair. “I believe I understand you better now. You weren’t to blame,” he said to the lightning strike guard. “It appears I owe you an apology as well as a debt of gratitude.”

 _Make no mistake_ , a slithering voice hissed. 

_Just as we are many demons joined as one_ , said the deeper voice. _So is he_.

Yes. All along the demon had somehow been Renji not Zabimaru. That was exactly what Byakuya had failed to fully grasp. “But all together you are one creature: whole,” Byakuya said. “I failed to comprehend your part in this. I thought you spurred him towards darkness and madness. But, I see now that you keep it at bay.”

Third Seat Madarame had told Byakuya of a time when Renji’s demon surfaced at the Eleventh. Renji had been fighting non-stop and had suddenly gone berserk, killing dozens in a blood rage worthy of Kenpachi. Byakuya had assumed that moment represented an… achievement--a deepening of a bond between Renji and Zabimaru, bringing Renji closer to becoming more like his nue zanpakutō. But, it seemed, in truth, that it been a breakdown of their cohesion. Pushed to exhaustion, one of them had failed. An entirely different demon had escaped through the cracks. One, perhaps, that had long lived deep in Renji’s soul--forged from all the rage and pain of his past--something awful, wicked, destructive… and horrifyingly violent.

The reason Renji wouldn’t call it out again was because he knew it was a mistake, not a step forward… but one back. Yet Renji’d been willing to break himself when asked by Byakuya.

He’d done it for him.

“I’ve made a grievous misstep,” Byakuya confirmed to the zanpakutō. “I’ve long regretted asking it of him, but I should never have tried to keep you from him afterward.”

_It’s never a good idea to keep a man from himself _, Zabimaru agreed with a growling grunt.__

The other voice added an agreeing hiss, _But, you don’t need to tell us that_.

A strong breeze pulled at Byakuya’s hair and caused the haori to flap noisily, and Zabimaru’s voice subsided as though carried away in the howl of the wind. 

Just then, down the dappled wooded path came Renji. Swirls of rusty leaves seemed to part before him. A dark and thoughtful expression marred his narrow, thin face. His bandana gone, the tattoos were like angry, dark slashes on his forehead. Combined with his hair, he seemed almost like a wild beast emerging from the woods.

He was alone with no escort. Apparently, Soi Fon was truly convinced Renji was no threat to the Gotei. That was some comfort, at least.

When Renji trudged up beside him, Byakuya could almost feel the tension radiating from him. Holding out Zabimaru, Byakuya asked, “What’s the matter? Is Seichi all right?”

“He’s a moron,” Renji snarled. As he shook his head, the bright bush of his crimson topknot made sharp spikes in the wind. Taking Zabimaru, he slid the zanpakutō back into place at his hip. “He’ll probably hang.”

Byakuya choked back a gasp.

“The rebels--they’re after you.” His eyes sliding away, Renji continued gruffly, “Kuchiki clan maybe, or maybe just any noble house, but Seichi told me they hit the Sixth because they knew we belonged to you.”

 _‘We’ belonged to you?_ Strange phrasing from Renji. “Indeed?”

“Yeah,” Renji said, as they started down the stairs together. They began side-by-side, but Renji slowed to fall back, leaving Byakuya to listen over his shoulder and unable to see Renji’s face. 

Byakuya wanted to ask him to come forward, but Renji was only following standard protocol.

“But, you know, I still can’t get over it,” Renji continued, almost as though to himself. “Who thinks it’s a good idea to try to ambush a trained patrol of shinigami? Why not go after a supply line or—“ Renji’s voice dropped to a murmur, “--tea houses,” his voice returned to its normal volume with a little cough, “or, you know, rice brokers like Fujimoto’s family or any of the hundreds of services we depend on. Why not strike something cleaner like that, where there’s a whole fuck load less risk and some profit? Coordinate a few of those simultaneously and the whole Seireitei would sit up and take notice.” 

“Should I be concerned at how quickly you can think of ways to bring the noble houses to their knees?” Byakuya had meant it as a tease, but, positioned as they were, he couldn’t show Renji the fond smile he’d intended to go along with it.

Perhaps not unexpectedly, Renji snarled and snapped, “Lucky for you, this dog’s your tool.”

There it was again: ‘yours.’ 

Not that Byakuya didn’t secretly thrill to the sound of that, but it seemed obvious now that Seichi must have taunted Renji about being ‘owned’ by Byakuya or the Kuchiki clan in some way. Byakuya waited patiently. He knew better than to take this outburst personally, clearly it had something to do with why the nue had stayed with Renji so much longer than expected. 

Given time, it would pass--or Renji would explain it.

The afternoon had slipped away from them. The sun was still bright, but the air cooled as the day quickly turned to evening. What Byakuya wanted right now more than anything was some privacy and a chance for them to really talk. The politics of Seichi’s rebel band needed to be untangled, Soi Fon’s real agenda considered, and, as Zabimaru pointed out, Byakuya should apologize not just to the zanpakutō, but to the man as well.

Finally, the last of the Second Division began to recede behind them as they stepped out onto a wide boulevard. Rather than go immediately into flashstep, Byakuya chose to take them down a pleasantly busy street. Paper lanterns had been strung across the road and a number of families were out for an evening stroll, possibly off to enjoy the public wooded areas surrounding the Second’s Division grounds. 

Just ahead was a lively akachōchin. Red lanterns hung under the rafters and the patrons of the tavern relaxed on the front porch laughing and chatting. It looked like a very inviting place and the smell of cooking that came out of it made Byakuya’s mouth water.

“Perhaps I could buy you a beer,” Byakuya suggested.

“Huh?”

“Would you like me to buy you a beer?” Byakuya repeated. “There’s a tavern here. I thought it might be nice to stop in and have an early dinner.”

“Can you do that?”

Byakuya stopped and turned around to face Renji, “Of course I can. I still have plenty of ken on me—“

Renji gave Byakuya a measured look. “No, I mean just like that. Can the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan just stop at some dive bar and order a beer? Do you even know how?”

Byakuya started to bluster, but hesitated, realizing that, in fact, he had no idea how one went about requesting service at a place like the one across the street. He imagined, with some regret, that walking into a ‘dive,’ as Renji had called it, with kenseikan and haori might cause some… concern, as well. With a last wistful look over his shoulder, Byakuya sighed, “Very well. I suppose, after we return to the estate, I could send the tea boy out to get us—“

“Nah, let’s try it,” Renji said, a wolfish grin finally breaking through his scowl.

#

 

Just as Renji suspected, the barkeep nearly shit to see Byakuya standing there. In fact the noise of the tavern had hushed to a low rumble as they entered, and every eye followed… well, the kenseikan, really. It was awkward, but at least no one dropped to their knees. Apparently, the people who lived and worked around the Second Division were a little less impressed to find a nobleman showing up at their local. In fact, the vibe was more wary and curious than awe-struck.

Renji decided he liked this place.

But, he could almost see the gears in the barkeep’s head whirring as he tried to figure out where best to seat someone of Byakuya’s immense status. Renji finally put him out of his misery by pointing to an unoccupied table, saying, “Look, we’ll take that spot by the window over there. Send over a couple of beers, would you?”

“Beer?” The barkeep looked horrified and kept glancing at Byakuya as though expecting a trick. Or maybe he was upset not to be making a bigger profit because he almost whined as he asked Byakuya, “Just beer, Captain-sir?”

“We’ll be eating as well, of course,” Byakuya offered. 

That seemed to satisfy the barkeep, who gave a deep bow of acknowledgment. The rest of the bar seemed to lose interest when it became clear that they were really just there for food and drink, and the noise level rose back to normal. Renji threaded his way around the low tables to the spot by the window he’d chosen for them. 

The izakaya was an odd mix. The tables were all low and people sat around them on the floor as you might expect. Yet in the center of the wide room, sheltering the cooking fire stretched a tall, long polished counter--an honest-to-goodness bar, like in the Human World. People sat along it on stools with black plastic-looking cushions and metal legs. Plus, there were speakers positioned in the corners of the bar’s raftered ceiling that piped in… rock music? Renji wasn’t sure as it was currently set so low that he couldn’t really hear it much over the noise of the early evening crowd, but it sounded like something Ichigo might like.

They’d barely settled when a harried server slid cold beers in front of them as well as unceremoniously depositing a plate overflowing with a golden pile of fried lotus root, served with a side of mayonnaise spiked with fish roe. 

“Did we order this?” Byakuya asked, looking at the bar food like it might bite him.

Renji helped himself to a crispy root dipped in the sauce. “Everybody’s getting some,” he pointed out with a wave of a second chip to indicate the flurry of wait staff delivering plates all around the tavern. “At a place like this, there’s no real menu. We just eat whatever they bring out of the kitchen. Food and drinks will just keep coming. At some point, they’ll give us a bill which’ll mean it’s time to pay up and go.”

“Oh, I see,” Byakuya said, though he sounded uncertain. “And we eat with our fingers?”

“Yep, unless they bring us utensils,” Renji said, already into his fourth. The lotus root was so perfectly deep-fried they had a crunch, but melted in his mouth. And the salty dip went perfectly with the beer.

“But no hot towel has come around,” Byakuya noted with some distress.

“That’s right,” Renji said, but he gave Byakuya a gentle smile. “Hey, this was your idea. Either eat with dirty hands or don’t. It’s more for me, if you don’t.”

“I can’t have you eating all of this,” Byakuya decided, looking at the huge mound of food. Tentatively, he reached out and took a lotus root chip from the top of the pile. He looked a little disgusted to put his food into the communal dip, but, once he tasted it, he smiled. “This is… very good.”

Renji nodded, feeling his shoulders relax for the first time all day. He had no idea what possessed Byakuya to suggest a place like this, but it was just what Renji needed. If they’d gone back to the estate, Renji would have felt the weight of Seichi’s words more keenly. Instead, he was surrounded by regular people and eating basic pub grub. It was still a million times better than anything available to the people in the Rukongai, but at least it wasn’t being brought by kneeling servants on plates worth more than Renji’s yearly salary.

And there was beer--simple, straight-forward beer.

“Renji, before we get back to the issue of the rebels, there’s something I need to say,” Byakuya said. Uncharacteristically, he was fidgeting with his glass, his finger running along the top edge. 

Curious, Renji stopped shoveling food into his mouth. Taking a long swallow of beer, he asked, “Yeah? Did something happen with Soi Fon?”

“Not exactly, though at some point we should discuss that, as well,” Byakuya said. His eyes were downcast, watching his finger make slow circles. As if suddenly realizing how he must look, he straightened his posture and folded his hands in his lap. 

Byakuya was the only person in the entire bar sitting formally, in seiza. Even the women in fancy kimono let their legs fall to the side. He looked decidedly out of place and a little uncomfortable in these surroundings, but, as he waited for Byakuya to compose his thoughts, Renji decided that it was probably for the best that Byakuya didn’t try to sit tailor-fashion. The few times he’d seen Byakuya sitting with his legs splayed he had looked so incredibly… tawdry, almost wanton.

Finally looking up, Byakuya caught Renji in those intense gray eyes. “Zabimaru chose to… share some things with me and now I feel I unfairly blamed the nue for certain things I no longer believe are its fault.”

Renji’s gaze sharpened. So… now Byakuya knew the truth. Was that good? Was it better to know that the thing Byakuya despised so much and called a demon was really.… “Mine. Right, they were my fault,” Renji said out loud. He finished his beer in one long swallow. Setting the glass down hard on the table, he said, “But I don’t understand what you think you need to apologize for. Seems to me, I ought to be the one—“

“You’ve done that already,” Byakuya said softly. “What I’m trying to say is that I now understand the extent to which I made things much worse by coming between the two of you.”

“Oh.” This was… new and unexpected. One thing Renji figured that he and Byakuya would always have to agree to disagree on was Zabimaru. There was so much about his relationship with Zabimaru that seemed to be anathema to Byakuya’s traditional ways. Even after achieving bankai, Renji had gotten the sense that Byakuya saw the two of them as untamed, undisciplined, unruly, and… unnatural. What was it he’d said once? ‘Too close.’

 _Damn_ , Renji thought to Zabimaru. _What did you say to him to change his mind_?

Zabimaru had no response beyond a rumbling sort of laugh. 

Huh. 

Renji gave Byakuya a long, curious look. Then he laughed lightly and pointed a mockingly accusing finger at Byakuya, “You and my zanpakutō are trading jokes and secrets now? I’m feeling weirdly left out here.”

“It’s not that. I would never presume,” Byakuya said quickly, his face turning a shade paler despite the obvious teasing. His hands waving away the idea, like it suddenly horrified him. “I merely observed and made some assumptions. When I felt Zabimaru go to you, I feared the worst, but it became obvious that his presence was just the thing you needed.”

“Yeah, makes sense.” Renji nodded, but he was still grinning. It seemed very obvious, particularly by Byakuya’s embarrassed reaction, that there’d been real communication between the two of them. “So, did he use his words? Did they both talk to you or just one?”

“Renji, please,” Byakuya said admonishingly, his gaze dropping to stare at something on the table. His paled expression grew red with heat. “While I’m honored that your zanpakutō… trusts me enough to… reach out, I really don’t want to discuss the details.”

Of course he didn’t. 

_You’ll tell me all about it later, right?_ Renji asked Zabimaru.

There was a rumbling assent.

The waitress came over with bowls and a bottle of sake marked with the Shihōin label over which had been stamped a happy ‘Outlawed!’ and an image of a sassy-looking black cat silhouette with its tail stuck up proudly, high in the air. 

Renji turned the small bottle to show Byakuya, who rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue. “I should refuse to drink it,” Byakuya said with a sniff. “How she can make a mockery of such a thing—“

“And still turn a tidy profit?” Renji noted, opening the bottle to smell it, “Smart lady, that one.”

The sake also went a long way to explain why the patrons here didn’t really bat an eye to see a noble hanging out drinking and eating like a commoner. Yoruichi must have frequented this place a lot if she allowed them to serve her family’s personal label. How clever and generous of her, too, to find a way to keep her master brewer employed. It made Renji wonder just how many Shihōin retainers she managed to continue to support despite her ‘exile.’

Byakuya looked a little askance as Renji poured a bit of sake into the bowl in front of him. “Are we really meant to mix sake and beer?”

“Well, some of us have finished our beer,” Renji pointed out, splaying a hand on his chest, and pouring his own bowl. Then, after setting the small bottle between them, he took the last of the lotus root chips from the platter, scraped the remaining sauce from the sides of the bowl, and added, “And soaked it up with food. You’re falling behind, Kuchiki.”

Byakuya paused with his beer glass halfway to his mouth and gave Renji a wide-eyed stare. Then a smile curled his lips and he shook his head lightly. Tipping back the glass, Byakuya chugged the beer.

“What’re you doing?”

“Catching up, _Abarai_ ,” Byakuya said, setting the glass down carefully.

“Heh. Don’t make this a competition,” Renji said with a warning shake of his head. “You’ll lose.”

#

Byakuya refused to admit defeat, however. 

The more he drank, the more this place annoyed him. Nothing made sense. Sometimes new platters of food would arrive before they even finished with the last. There was no order to anything, everything and everyone was far too informal and casual, and now the music was turned up to a level that jangled Byakuya’s already frayed nerves.

Renji, meanwhile, seemed more and more at ease. He even flirted with the waitress who so rudely referred to them both as ‘boys.’

When he realized how jealous he was of their breezy interaction, Byakuya knew he was far too drunk for public. For, as irritable as he was, he was forty times more aroused by everything about Renji. They’d been through several small bottles of that infuriating Yoruichi’s sake and multiple rounds of appetizers. They were now crunching through a plate of raw vegetables. Renji was currently munching on a carrot stick in the most seductive way possible, which was to say, with his mouth.

So many succulent things had gone into that mouth; so many times those lips had been licked. In fact, for the past several moments, Byakuya had been having trouble focusing on anything else, except lips and tongue and even teeth—especially Renji’s sharp little canines. Very fetching. They made Byakuya think of putting that lovely spiked collar around his neck and…

“Are you even listening to me?” Renji asked with a sloppy smile. “You seem to be looking at me, but I don’t think you’ve heard a word I’ve said. I don’t think anything’s penetrated.”

“Penetrated? You’re right, nothing has penetrated in some time, and we should remedy that immediately,” Byakuya said, pulling himself carefully to his feet. 

Yes, that was the problem. They’d had to be so careful for the past few days… no, months. Byakuya was sick of it.

“What?”

“You win the drinking contest,” Byakuya announced. “But I claim the spoils.”

Renji stayed sitting on the floor, carrot forgotten in his fingers and a deeply confused look on his face. “Uh, I’m not sure any of that made sense. How sloshed are you? Do you think maybe you should sit down, have a little water or…?”

The waitress, seeing Byakuya standing up, hurried over with a bill. Reaching into the inner hidden pocket of his shihakushô, Byakuya retrieved several large notes. The server tried to wave them away, but he pressed them into her hand. When her fingers closed around the ken, Byakuya took hold of her hand and drew her close enough for him to say lowly into her ear, “That bakeneko clearly favored this place. She has a secret room, perhaps upstairs, for trysts?”

“Uh, yes, I believe so, my lord,” the server said with a deep blush and glance at Renji, who was rising to his feet in concern.

“Find out how much it will cost to show it to me and to buy the landlord’s silence,” Byakuya ordered, letting her go to scurry off.

“What’s going on?” Renji asked.

“We both have demons, Renji,” Byakuya said, gripping Renji by the wrist. “And mine has been denied far, far too long.”

#

For a drunk guy Byakuya was annoyingly strong, Renji decided. Plus, fuck him and his superior hakuda. How was it that Renji could not break the vice grip Byakuya had on his wrist? 

Renji hadn’t made a fuss as Byakuya dragged him through the crowded izakaya because not only was he completely recognizable in the kenseikan, but he was also wearing the Sixth Division’s colors right there on the back of his haori for everyone to see. But, now the serving girl had shown them through the kitchen into a cold storage area. At a back wall, she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the wall between two shelves. She seemed to find an invisible latch. Suddenly, a door slid open to reveal a steep flight of rickety-looking stairs. Stepping back, she bowed her head to say to Byakuya, “The landlord says you’re to leave the remainder on the bed when you’re finished.”

Wait, what? Had Byakuya arranged for some kind of sleazy hook-up room rental? Was that what all this was about? “Whoa, wait a minute,” Renji said, trying once again to break Byakuya’s hold. “Is this a good idea?”

Byakuya twisted Renji’s arm in just a way to make him grunt and have to focus on not being driven to his knees from the sharp spike of pain. Ignoring Renji’s outburst and string of ‘ow! ow! ow!’s, Byakuya calmly asked the serving girl, “And yourself? What will it take for you to forget you saw any of this?”

She briefly looked shocked. Her glance flicked over to watch Renji struggling. He tried to smile at her through the annoying pain, but it came out more of a grimace. For a moment, he wondered if she might refuse or ask him if she should run get the Punishment Squad. But, she boldly put her palm out, and said to Byakuya, “Five thousand.”

“That’s all?” Byakuya snorted. He loosened the awkward hold on Renji long enough to pay the girl. She dashed off without even looking back. 

With her gone, Renji kicked Byakuya hard in the shin. It wasn’t a serious attack, just meant to wake him up a little. Byakuya stumbled, but miraculously kept his grip on Renji’s wrist. So Renji used his own strength to right Byakuya and bring him closer. His breath misted in the cool room as he growled into Byakuya’s ear. “Let go of me already. Don’t you see how bad this looks? Are you trying to help the Third build a case outside of our Division? You want to have sex, fine, I’m up for it, but you don’t got to jerk me around like this.”

“No, I do,” Byakuya said darkly. “Exactly like this.”

Before Renji could even think to take aim at a knee or something equally vulnerable, Byakuya grabbed Renji with both hands and hauled them up the rickety stairs in a pseudo-shunpō that was little more than a high-speed dash. It was enough to put Renji off balance though, and, the next thing he knew, he was thrown onto a futon. When his body hit, the frame creaked and sent billows of dust into the air. He was still getting his bearings and coughing in the dark room when a crackle of spiraling yellow kidō slashed through the air and encircled Renji’s arm, snaking from elbow to the wrist. “The fuck?” 

Another crackling rope encircled the other arm. 

“Hōrin,” Byakuya explained, his voice hard. With the ends of the lightning-cord still attached to each finger, he made a motion and Renji was forced to flop back, his arms spread wide, pulled taut by magic. Byakuya continued to manipulate the spell until he had Renji the way he wanted him. “This one is particularly useful,” Byakuya said, “Because the spell can remain active as long as it sticks to itself.”

Thus, in a second Renji found himself in a very familiar position: his arms spread-eagle and trussed up on some bed. He shook his head, “You know,” he said with a crooked smile, craning his neck to watch where Byakuya leaned over him undoing the tie in his topknot, “The whole point of that seminar was so you could just _ask_.”

“Perhaps,” Byakuya leaned in, his lips brushing Renji’s ear. In a silky purr that sent shivers down Renji’s spine, he said, “But, tonight, I only wish to _take_.”

Fingers dragged through Renji’s hair, freeing it, and then traced the line of his cheek. Turning towards them, Renji tried to capture them in his mouth, only to be denied when Byakuya sat up.

Right.

Byakuya was in _that_ mood.

Sitting on the side of the futon, Byakuya began untying the obi at Renji’s waist. When it was loose enough he slid Zabimaru out. Byakuya regarded the zanpakutō warily. Apparently Zabimaru had no complaints because Byakuya stood up to place him and Senbonzakura by the top of the stairs. Then, he seemed to notice they’d left the door open below and disappeared down the creaky stairs. Renji could hear the hidden door slide into place with a heavy, mechanical thunk.

Now the only light in the room was the amber swirling flash of the sticky bakudō spell. Typical of the style he’d imagine the Lady Yoruichi to have, the place looked like some kind of Arabian Night’s fantasy boudoir. Translucent and shimmering silk curtains hemmed with beads and tassels draped down artfully from the low ceiling. Pillows of all shapes and sizes covered the floor and were scattered on the futon. 

A right little love nest.

Renji wondered what she’d think of this little scene, with magic holding him fast in place. He snorted a laugh to himself. She’d probably encourage it or offer to join in.

The cords wrapping around his arms looked like gooey strings of crackling lightning, but they didn’t sting or buzz against his skin. They weren’t even especially warm. At most they felt like tough restrictive cables that squeezed a little every time Renji twitched or flexed a muscle--which was a lot more now that Byakuya was back on the side of bed. 

“You’re jumpy,” Byakuya noted, his hands returning to the work of the obi. “Are you afraid or excited?”

Renji had to admit he was a little of both, though at least one of those options was becoming obvious by pushing up to tent the silk of the hakama. Seeing that, Byakuya ran his palm over the fabric lightly making Renji’s breathing shallow. Renji thrust his hips forward banging into Byakuya’s touch.

Byakuya smiled at him, but he removed his hand to jerk down the hakama forcefully.

When the fabric snagged, Renji lifted his butt. Shit, he might as well help. The last thing he needed was to have to explain how his pants got ripped to the quartermaster.

Byakuya didn’t seem to like that, however. He planted a sharp little slap square on Renji’s bulging crotch. “Have you lost your fight already?”

“Oi, not if you keep doing shit like that!”

Of course this only earned him a couple more spanking pats and a rending yank as the hakama were pulled from flailing legs to be tossed casually over Byakuya’s shoulder. Renji’s legs were bare to the cool air, though he still wore his tabi and the long tail of the shitage mostly still covered him. That was, it had, until Byakuya got up and repositioned himself. With more force than was necessary, Byakuya pulled apart Renji’s legs to kneel between them. Slipping under the fabric, Byakuya’s hands slid up Renji’s legs slowly. Once at his hips, Byakuya flipped aside the shirt tail to expose twitching, hard cock. The sudden cold air made Renji gasp. Conscious of the crowd below, Renji bit his lip to keep from making too much noise.

When Byakuya leaned over to untie Renji’s kosode, the light from the bakudō glittered on the kenseikan making Renji suddenly very aware that his legs were spread around captain’s haori. “Take it off,” he grunted.

“You’re eager,” Byakuya teased, “But I’d like to play with my captive a bit.”

“No, not me; you,” Renji said, trying to twist to avoid contacting the silk. He only managed to spread his legs more wantonly and rub all the right things in all the wrong places. When his ankle got twisted in something Renji realized with horror that it was the wildflower silk scarf. “Shit! I can’t do this when you’re wearing all that.”

Patiently, despite Renji’s frantic twisting, Byakuya peeled open Renji’s first shirt and began working on the inner set of ties.

“Can’t you at least take off the haori?” Renji asked between panting breaths. He managed to flick his ankle loose from the scarf without tearing it, though he lost a sock in the process. His chest was completely exposed now, the air stiffening his nipples. “Do you even know how this looks?”

“Hmm, yes, I do,” Byakuya said simply, sitting back to look at his handiwork. Byakuya’s gaze seemed to sweep over him possessively, as he made adjustments, as though arranging a favorite tableau. “And I like it very much.”

Renji turned away and buried his nose in one of Yoruichi’s perfumed pillows. Something in the way Byakuya looked at him made him feel on display for Byakuya’s pleasure in a way that prickled his skin with shame. What would Seichi say to see him like this? A blush heated his cheeks, even as his cock ached and his balls tightened.

God, he kind of hated how much this always ended up working.

Byakuya’s cool, long-boned finger reached out to trace the tattoos across Renji’s chest. “You have no idea how beautiful you are to me right now,” Byakuya said, his eyelashes lowered seductively, his fingers still making maddeningly slow progress along Renji’s heated, needy skin. Renji continued to hide his face as he fought the impulse to push into the feather-light, tantalizing caress. Byakuya continued to murmur as if talking to himself more than anything, “I forever long to possess you this way—with you completely subservient to my will, with no negotiation, no need for consent because,” Byakuya slid his other hand down to give Renji’s balls a cruel squeeze, “because your desire to serve as obvious as it is natural.”

Serve? Ugh, why did he have to use that word? Renji groaned.

Byakuya fingers traced along rib cage and down taut stomach to where Renji’s cock all but tried to leap toward his hand, “See how you’ve missed it, Renji? Look at yourself, your body recognizes its master, even as your pride fights the knowledge.”

Master? Okay, that was too much.

“You’re drunk,” Renji snarled around panting breaths, which kind of made a mockery of his belligerence. So he just gave into a keening sort of grunting whine, “Ah, shit! You know I want you so much because I love you. Goddamn it, just fuck me already!”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya murmured, dipping his head to lick at Renji’s nipple. The kenseikan nearly whacked Renji on the chin, but he moved aside in time. The sudden jerk pushed his chest deeper against Byakuya’s mouth, and Byakuya took advantage of the moment by sucking hard enough to make Renji yelp. But each nip and pulling suck and bite drove hot spikes of pleasure deep into Renji’s core until his cock was throbbing and straining, which was made… strange, staring, as he was, at that symbol of Byakuya’s nobility and station.

Was Byakuya really going to fuck him with that thing on?

Too be honest, any longer with this denial torture and he’d stop caring. Renji was breathing hard now, panting and moaning. The restraints holding his arms bit into him deeply as he wrapped his legs around Byakuya’s waist, ready to dry hump himself against any part of him, no longer even thinking about trying to keep the captain’s uniform unsoiled or unmolested.

But, Byakuya pulled away sharply, leaving Renji swollen, aching, and desperate. Sitting back again, Byakuya’s eyes took in the way Renji’s cock drooled piteously. 

“Stop looking!” Renji moaned, “Come on! Fuck me!”

“So belligerent still. But, you forget your place,” Byakuya smiled. Nudging Renji’s leg up, Byakuya gave his ass a little slap. He continued to lightly spank him as he brought his other hand to Renji’s mouth, teasing it open. His fingers slid in, and, finally being offered a way to participate, Renji couldn’t help but suck at them greedily. He closed his eyes, however, to Byakuya’s smug smile. Too bad he couldn’t blot out the sound of Byakuya’s open palm sharply connecting to skin and the mortifying sensation of each stinging slap. God! Getting spanked while desperately trying to give Byakuya’s fingers a blowjob? Cripes, how much lower could he debase himself?

Oh, he could whimper like a baby when Byakuya’s fingers slid out and try to hungrily follow them, that’s how—

\--Or nearly sob when the spanking stopped.

God help him. He was ready to come just from this abuse. Renji kept his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see how pleased with himself Byakuya must be. 

Renji had no idea how long he lay there, pathetically groaning and moaning, but all of a sudden he felt Byakuya lift up his legs. There was something that smelled like chocolate and his ass was finally being spread and readied. Thank fate, Byakuya must have spotted some lube somewhere. Renji opened his eyes, but had to suck in a breath to see Byakuya’s hakama only just barely pulled down and his engorged cock peeking out through the fold of his shirts. 

Byakuya really was going to fuck him as his captain.

A weak protest started to form on his lips, but then, his ass was being manhandled into position. There was no gentleness, no teasing… he was just speared suddenly, and so hard he couldn’t stop a breathless cry. Byakuya leaned over him, but despite Renji’s gasping, reaching mouth, never kissed him. Over and over came stabbing thrusts, but Byakuya went as deep as he did hard, and soon enough Renji stopped trying to beg for a kiss because he had to bite a pillow to keep from screaming with painful pleasure. He came in an instant, spattering his stomach and chest, leaving Byakuya to continue to fuck him blind, the haori draped over them.

As hard as Byakuya was going, Renji wouldn’t be surprised at all if they were bloodying the sheets. When Byakuya finally let out a shuddering cry, Renji wondered what the hell Byakuya’s demons were that drove him this way.


End file.
